


Leliana and Morrigan, sun and moon

by sqbr



Series: Morrigan and Leliana [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana and Morrigan as the sun and moon, inspired by the art of Margery Gill (who illustrated a bunch of fairytales and other books I loved as a kid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leliana and Morrigan, sun and moon

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/DAO-Sun-and-moon-164757427). I drew this after writing the first paragraph of "Claire and the Dragon", as you can see it took me quite a while to get around to finishing the story!


End file.
